Time Travel
by mlgummer
Summary: What happens when the Witch finds herself in the middle of one of Miranda's run throughs?
1. Chapter 1

Rated: K

Word Count: 642

Devil Wears Prada with Into The Woods: What happens when the Witch finds herself in the middle of a Miranda Priestly run through?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada or Into The Woods. I have just borrowed the characters as muses to have fun with.

The group stood shocked as a scream reverberated in the room and a black liquid tornado like aberration appeared in the middle of them.

The witch opened her eyes as she slowly revolved where she stood. In the background she heard a low whimsical voice, "That sweater is not blue, it's not turquoise. It's not lapis." She felt out of place, oddly out of place.

She stared at the person standing in front of her. A man bald, with two pieces of glass encased in gold wire perched on his nose. Eyebrows arched, nose wrinkled, mouth hanging open.

Then as she slowly turned to her right she gasped. Standing in front of her was a tall thin half naked girl! The nerve of some people this was unacceptable! To be exposing one's self.

The witch heard an intake of breath and she turned further. Another tall thin girl stood gapping at her. Red hair, she also sported two pieces of glass in a black case tilting on the end of her nose. The witch ran her eyes up and down the clothing on the girl. Breeches! The girl was wearing breeches, of all things!

"It's actually cerulean." Came the commanding, imposing voice once again.

The witch turned abruptly. A petite, silver haired, regal looking older woman was positioned in front of her. The witch stared in awe. Although still clothed in an outfit unfitting for a lady at least she eluded to high class and royalty, but my lord she has her legs exposed! The cloth her clothing was made of was surely of the highest quality, even having gold threading weaved within it, and she wore the most exquisite gold jewelry. The witch smiled, and her eyes light up.

Miranda observed the apparition in front of her. At least she thought it was an apparition. What else could it be? Strange thoughts of Andréa and trying to explain to her the importance of their job was screwing with her head. Never had she wanted an assistant to understand the industry more than she wanted Andréa to. She had hoped from the moment she met the woman that Andréa would embrace Runway … and her. Andréa eyes had sucked Miranda inside and she literally drowned in the deep brown pools.

Miranda eyed the couture gown the woman standing in front of her was wearing. It was incredible. The color, the cut, it looked like the woman had been poured into it. Miranda arched an eyebrow and let lose a sly smile. How did Nigel do this? If it was to impress her it worked. A bit melodramatic but it had caught her attention, and so did the woman with the blue hair.

The witch heard a cough and turned. She had almost done a 360 in the room. Andy's eyes were wide and dilated. What the hell had just happened? She blinked but the woman was still there, and she was so beautiful. She was gorgeous not like Miranda but similar. Andy looked from one woman to the other blinking her eyes. The two were magnificent … and her heart was beating out of her chest.

The witched drew her eyes over the young woman and marveled at her curves. She watched as the woman looked toward the silver haired beauty standing next to her. The witch saw the way Andy's eyes glided over Miranda's face then look back at her. The witch smiled at Andy and saw the affect she had on the young woman.

The witch's eyes roamed behind the people that were standing around her. Glass, glass was all around her. The walls were made of glass, huge glass windows looked out over the sky line. The witch gasped as she saw how high up she was. How? Where on earth was she and how did she get here?


	2. Chapter 2

Time Travel

Rated: K

Word Count: 642

Devil Wears Prada with Into The Woods: What happens when the Witch finds herself in the middle of a Miranda Priestly run through? What other surprises await the Witch?

_**Please if there is a way you would like to see this go let me know! **_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada or Into The Woods. I have just borrowed the characters as muses to have fun with.

* * *

"Nigel, quite impressive, but entirely inappropriate. Care to explain this?"

Before Nigel could speak Serena came rushing in the office.

"Miranda, am sorry I am late, but I have the perfect shoes for the laced ballerina dress. I knew you would…"

The witch turned, her eyes lowered on feet encased in ballerina like shoes. Ties wound around pale toned legs that traveled for miles. The witch growled. What is it with these people and showing all they had to offer? Her eyes noted small hips wrapped by a thin silk pale peach barely there skirt, she scanned up a long torso in a tight peach tee shirt. Long blonde silk hair fell in curls around a soft pale face.

"Rapunzel." Hissed the Witch.

The young girl stopped short, and closed her eyes. "No, it could not be. That voice." She slowly looked up from the shoes she was carrying toward the declaration, and her voice cracked as she whispered. "Mother." The shoes fell to the floor.

The Witch glared at the young girl, and reached out her arm. Her fingers uncurled from a fist she was tightly clutching, and her finger pointed toward the shaking girl pointed blue finger nail like the point of an arrow. Short sparks emitted from the nail, but they were much too short and weak.

Serena clutched at her heart knowing her Mother would, if given the chance, once again transport her to some remote area where no one would find her. Luckily just like the time the Prince took off with her on the back of his horse the Witches magic did not work.

Andy looked from Serena to the apparition and back again. "Rapunzel? Like from the fairy tale? What… what was going on here?"

"Emily?" Miranda hissed. "I want an explanation and I want it now." Miranda breathed out in a voice so low the Witch almost missed it.

In the office came running a petite skinny young woman with flaming red hair. How she was running the Witch could not comprehend as she was wearing shoes with long thin sticks for heels.

"Yes Miranda."

The Witches eyes grew large and dark as she watched the girl raise her head and look at the magnificent woman with silver hair.

"You!" The Witch hissed as she leaped toward Emily. She instantly had her hands around the girl's thin neck. "You did this." The Witch cast her arm in the air pointing to the circle of people standing around her.

Emily squeaked, "How…how did you get here?"

Miranda snapped her head at Emily and her icy glare was so intense it froze the Witch and Emily in place.

Serena ran toward Emily and grabbed ahold of the Witches arm that was still clamped around Emily's neck. "Please, please no." Serena whimpered.

Miranda was more than irritated at this point. She strolled over to the trio engaged in what Miranda could only describe as a fight and cleared her throat. "This will stop this instant or I will call security. Emily and Serena you will be fired this minute and this…this" Miranda eyed the stunning woman in blue and smirked. "You, will be escorted out of the building."

The Witch released her fingers from around Emily's neck and lowered her arms, but she did not move one inch from the young woman's space. She looked at the silver haired woman, and her dark eyes pointed at Miranda. "You will not interfere."

Miranda's eyes were shooting fire.

"Mother! No!" Serena wedged her way between the Witch and Miranda.

Miranda turned toward the Accessory Director. "That's all."

Everyone including Nigel exited the office. "Not you Serena."

The girl had turned and was on her way out the door when Miranda commanded her to stay.

The Witched watched amazed as the room emptied and her daughter froze at the demand of the domineering woman.

**_I know I changed Serena. I had to, to fit the story._**


	3. Time Travel: Chapter Three

Title: Time Travel: Chapter Three

Rated: PG/PG13 ?

Word Count: 1331

Devil Wears Prada with Into The Woods: What happens when the Witch finds herself in the middle of a Miranda Priestly run through? What other surprises await the Witch?

_**Whew, my muse has finally come through! :)) I have been struggling with this story since I wrote the first chapter after seeing the movie ITW. The first chapter came so quick and easy and I knew I had to write it, but then...nothing! I now know where I want it to go and I just have to fill in the middle. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love your comments please let me know how you feel about it.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada or Into The Woods. I have just borrowed the characters as muses to have fun with.

* * *

"Emily do you really think I want you to leave? You seem to be in the middle of all this. Shut the door and then you can tell me how…" Miranda fanned her hands out in the air. "How you managed to pull this off, and why does this woman seem to want to kill you. And Serena?"

Miranda had never been in the middle of such…such a ridiculous scene. She watched as Andréa had exited her office and she sighed. The girl was doing crazy, wonderful, unbelievable, implausible, incredible things to her head. God what was happening to her?

She looked at the new model. She was old, but words seem to elude Miranda in describing the beauty that stood before her.

Everything was swirling around Miranda and she felt out of control. The Editor never felt out of control. She did not approve of this feeling.

"Y-Yes Miranda." Emily squeaked as she closed the office door.

Emily was scared.

What was she supposed to tell Miranda?

She could not tell her the truth, but Miranda would know if she was lying. Miranda always knew when someone was lying, and the only way she dealt with it was to fire the person. Bullocks, the story Emily had for Miranda would land her in a strait jacket.

Emily sighed, it did not matter much now anyhow, because she knew the Witch would kill her. Especially after she found out Serena (Rapunzel) and she was a couple. How was she supposed to know her love was the Witches Daughter?

Emily inhaled, the Witches Daughter…her husband's sister. Emily felt faint. "Oh My God." She whispered to herself.

* * *

The Witch was amused as everyone seemed to bend to the woman with the silver/white hair.

She wondered if this person called Miranda knew magic too. How else could they all be in this building so high up enclosed in glass? Did Miranda know her Mother? It was, after all, her Mother she pleaded to, to remove her from the forest.

Miranda stood as she waited for the room of eccentrics to tell her what is going on.

God how she hated to wait. Emily and Serena knew this, so why were they acting like they had lost all function in their tongues?

The air in the room was getting stale, and Miranda was running out of patients.

Her eyes roamed over the three women as they cautiously looked at each other.

Emily and Serena looked scared, the model looked…Miranda "hummed" as a finger absently ran over her bottom lip…looked hauntingly supreme.

The dress, Miranda was actually salivating over it. Defiantly justified a smile. It ran over the model like water over a fall. Fluid and liquid, so mesmerizing.

Miranda, "humped" and looked from Serena to the Witch.

She walked closer to the Witch, and looked her up and down. "I do not take threats from anyone, especially models."

Miranda ran her eyes over the Witch. Defiantly not a size 2 model, but her body had curves anyone would drool over. Enticing pale cleavage, cinched waist, and long, long legs.

~*~ Andy spotted the look in Miranda's eyes as they roamed over the new model's body. She did not like what she saw. She began chewing on her thumbnail. A bad habit she could not seem to break. Why was she stuck on the wrong side of the door? ~*~

"Who did your dress? I know everyone's pieces, but this one, I do not recognize. It is picturesque, wonderfully pleasing, and exquisite. It fits you like a glove."

Miranda looked into the crystal blue eyes of the Witch and smiled. "You are quite striking."

Miranda eyed the blue hair. "Your hair's texture is glorious but blue? I do hope that is a temporary dye."

Miranda looked back into the eyes of the Witch, and saw fire.

"You? You with hair white as snow mock my blue hair?"

Miranda arched an eyebrow and grinned. The model was spirited. She liked that.

"Mother! No!" Serena screamed.

Miranda whipped her head around, and glared at Serena. "Mother?"

Miranda rubbed a temple with two of her fingers and closed her eyes. She felt the room spin and a haze swirled around them just as it had done before the Witch made her spectacular entrance. She knew a migraine would be next in line.

The Witch elongated her hand and finger pointing it toward Serena. "My Daughter, what is she doing here? And why do you have her?"

Miranda opened her eyes and glared at the Witch.

The Witch's eyes turned dark, sad, and to Miranda's amazement a tear fell from one of them. "I thought you had died. That I had lost you forever. I had hoped…hoped you would be back."

Serena sighed, "Mother, when will you learn I am a grown woman now. I found my way to this new place. I have a job. I am taking care of myself, and I am fine."

Her finger rotated slowly to Emily. "You!"

Her voice became muted, dangerous, "It's all your fault. You and that simple baker you call a husband, or should I say called. He thinks you're dead."

The Witch hissed as she walked back toward Emily.

There was fire and contempt in her eyes. "You are as bad as his Father, leaving an innocent infant behind. You got your wish and then you left, how parental."

The Witch stood so close to Emily the girl thought she could see deep into the Witches eyes. They were black and deep. A deep dark hole that led to where? Back to the forest?

Emily tried to back up, and ran into a wall, hard. With an "umph" she opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out.

~*~ In the outer office Andrea walked around her desk keeping her eye on the group behind the closed door, especially Miranda.

Nigel and the rest of the crew all milled around the front of her desk. They were all speculating on how the model all in blue got into the office, and more importantly who was she wearing.

Andy could not believe what she was hearing. They were talking clothes and obviously something bad was happening in Miranda's office.

Miranda looked awful, maybe not to anyone else, but she could see the subtle changes in Miranda's face. A wrinkle next to her right eye, the occasional elevated rise in her chest, and her stance not as straight as normal.

Andy gasped, as she watched the Witch invade Emily's space once again.

Should she call security?

She scanned the people in front of her desk, and no one seemed concerned.

Her eyes turned to the inner office and landed on Miranda's.

Andy smiled shyly and gasped as Miranda smiled back and mouthed to her, "Andréa."

She called me by my real name? Andy shook her head, was she dreaming? Or just imagining?

Andy took a deep breath. She had only known Miranda two days and yet she was getting under the younger woman's skin.

As Nate made love to her last night all she could think of was Miranda. Every time she closed her eyes two beautiful deep blue crystal orbs would be looking at her. Not just looking but studying, boring into her core, and setting up house.

Andy had never squirmed so much in her entire life. She knew Nate felt empowered thinking he was giving her the orgasim of her life, but it was Miranda doing that.

Nigel clapped his hands in front of her face, "Andy…earth to Andy."

Andy shook her head, "What…sorry."

Nigel rolled his eyes at the pathetic girl. "We are going back to our offices. Let us know if the Dragon Lady decides to continue the walk through."

The group left Andy with her mouth hanging open. She looked toward the inner office, then at the group of departing workers, then back to the office again.

What was she supposed to do now? ~*~


	4. Time Travel: Chapter 4

Title: Time Travel: Chapter Four

Rated: PG/PG13 ?

Word Count: 1473

Devil Wears Prada with Into The Woods: What happens when the Witch finds herself in the middle of a Miranda Priestly run through? What other surprises await the Witch?

_**Whew, my muse has finally come through! :)) I have been struggling with this story since I wrote the first chapter after seeing the movie ITW. The first chapter came so quick and easy and I knew I had to write it, but then...nothing! I now know where I want it to go and I just have to fill in the middle. **_

_**Now my muse is running on overtime. I have a few different ways I could go with this story and I cannot decide which direction to travel. Oh the choices!**_

_**As always please let me know what you think of the story. Maybe that will help me decide where to go with it. Thanks!:)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada or Into The Woods. I have just borrowed the characters as muses to have fun with.

* * *

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. "Why cannot someone tell me what is going on here? Do I need to get rid of all of you?"

She glared first at Emily, then Serena.

Serena had seemed so capable, so grounded. She had not reacted like the others. She did not want to be a model, although she would have made superstar in a short amount of time. She had the perfect body, skin, and hair.

She also did not develop a mad crush on her, Miranda, like all the others, even Emily.

Miranda knew about the bond that Emily and Serena had.

They did not think she knew, but Miranda knew everything that went on inside the walls of Runway. The two were drawn together the first time they had meet, almost as if they had known each other before.

Miranda knew they were very much in love, and contrary to popular belief she was happy for them.

Love at first sight, Miranda "humphed", rolled her eyes, then Andréa's face came to Miranda's mind.

In a low, firm, commanding voice Miranda addressed the tall thin girl, "Serena, this is your Mother?"

The blonde girl nodded.

Miranda took a deep breath infuriated. "Did someone cut out your tongue or did you forget how to speak?"

The Witch turned back to Miranda, who now had her hands resting on her waist, and pointed one of her long tipped blue nails toward her. White lightning bolts sprang from the nail aimed straight for Miranda.

Lucky for Miranda the Witches magic was very weak and they did not hit her, but they did send an electrical shock through the air that sent a sizzle slamming through her body.

Miranda shivered, and felt the room start to spin.

She leaned her hand on the edge of her desk to steady herself and closed her eyes.

Miranda could not believe what she had just seen. What was happening to her mind?

She felt as if she was falling through the rabbit hole.

Serena ran over to her boss, "Miranda! Are…are you OK?"

She turned to her Mother and gave her a glare that would have made Miranda proud, if she had seen it. "Mother you have to stop! You are going to hurt someone."

The Witch grinned, the stoic white haired woman was beautiful and intriguing but no one talked to her Daughter like that. The Witch did not care who she was.

Andy jumped, did she really just see that? Lightning in Miranda's office? She ran from behind her desk and into Miranda's office.

"Miranda!" She turned toward the new model. "What happened? H-How did you do that? If you hurt he…"

"Andréa I am fine." Miranda had her eyes open, but she was still bracing herself on the edge of her desk. Her voice was low but there was an uneasiness to it.

Andy stared at Miranda as if her face was melting. Miranda had just called her Andréa again.

The Witch took note as Andy ran into the office to defend the woman who appeared to be in charge of the rest.

The girl's dark brown eyes flashed with specks of gold.

She had never seen a face more expressive. There was a mix of fear, devotion, and affection for the silver haired women expressed in them.

Pity, the girl was very beautiful, and The Witch…well there was a reason she had bargained for the Baker's child.

Miranda rubbed her temple once again. "Serena, Emily, talk now."

Serena shuffled her feet as she moved to Emily's side. She locked eyes with Emily questioningly.

"Uhm, Miranda…uhm it is hard to explain." Emily stuttered out.

"Try."

"I am a Witch."

All eyes turned to the woman dressed in blue.

Emily and Serena were wide eyed, and alarmed.

Andy was flabbergasted, "A-A witch?" she squeaked.

Miranda just rolled her eyes, tired of all the game playing, and outrageous stories.

Things were getting fuzzy in front of her eyes. The air in the room was getting thick.

She carefully walked around her desk and sat.

Andy looked at Miranda and rushed to her side. "Miranda are you sure you are all right? You are so pale. Let me get you a cool cloth for your head."

"Andréa I am fine." Miranda announced with finality.

Andy turned and looked the Witch in the eye with a note of contempt.

The Witch snickered smiling sweetly at Andrea.

Miranda caught the interaction and decided the woman in blue was up to no good with her Andréa.

How dare her.

If she was trying to get a modeling job this was by no way to go about it.

If she touched even one hair of the silky brunette waves Miranda would blacklist her with every fashion magazine in the world.

"Fine you're a witch. Who did your dress?" Miranda's eye roamed over the brilliant blue dress then turned them on Serena. "Did you?"

"Uhm-Uhm…yea…sure." Serena was doing anything to get the conversation off the idea of her Mother being a witch.

Miranda looked Serena up and down, "I suppose you are a witch too. I have seen your sketches. They are good, but not this good."

Serena cringed. "N-no I'm not."

Miranda arched an eyebrow and snickered. "Your Mother is a witch, it would only make sense that you would be too."

The Witch sauntered over to Miranda's desk and stood beside her chair.

Miranda had to recline her head back against the soft leather of the chair to make eye contact with the woman. She laced her fingers together and laid them on her lap.

The Witch looked from Miranda to Serena and back again, but before she had a chance to speak Emily spoke in a calm almost detached voice.

"No, she would not inherit anything from YOU, because YOU stole her from her real parents."

Miranda's eyes opened wide as she scrutinized the red headed Brit.

Serena still standing beside Emily staggered, and took a hold of Emily's arm.

Her eyes blank, and dark looked toward the Witch.

In an extremely soft voice she addressed her Mother, "W-what is Emily talking about?"

The Witches eyes turned murky and threatening. She reached out an arm and her clenched fingers uncurled from the fist she had made, but before she could do anything Serena stepped in front of Emily.

Miranda could not believe what was going on in front of her. Good god maybe she did fall down the rabbit hole and now just met the pot smoking caterpillar. Made perfect sense to the foggy confusion in her head.

"Emmillyy."

Serena turned to Emily, "Yes, please explain."

Miranda had to grin at the blonde girl.

Emily looked at Serena then Miranda, giving up she began to tell the tale of how their lives intertwined.

"The Witch took you from your real parents' right after you were born, then hid you away from the world."

Miranda arched an eyebrow. Why Emily continued to call the new model a witch baffled her.

Andy gasped. She was soaking into the fairy tale, and thought, how awful for the family.

Serena unable to move as Emily's words bit into her. She wanted to believe Emily but not her Mother. How could her Mother have done such a thing? Tears began to form in her eyes.

Miranda huffed. Good lord now the girl was going to start crying. How did she lose control of this…this show?

The Witch's lips drew into a tight line and leaned toward the two young girls and hissed. "You forgot to tell her that her Father is the one who began all of this." She smiled wickedly. "And do not forget the part about you being married to her brother!"

Miranda rolled her eyes and glared at Emily. Married? Emily had been working for her for over a year she never knew the girl was married.

Miranda balanced an elbow on the arm of her chair and began to massage her temple.

Andy stood opened mouth, disbelieving, and in shock.

She had not lived in New York for very long, and she had heard of the strange characters that lived here but this was ridiculous.

Serena looked Emily in the eyes as tears began to fall. "You're married? To my Brother?"

As Miranda continued to listen to the absurd story the ache in her head intensified. Lights were flashing behind her eyes, and there was a dreadful ringing in her ears.

Andy turned, and watched as Miranda's lips turned pale, and her eyes began to flutter.

She rushed to Miranda's side, "Miranda? Miranda please open your eyes."

Andy shot daggers at the witch, tears were falling from her eyes, "What have you done to her?"

"Andréa." Was the last think Miranda whispered before she went out completely.


	5. Time Travel Chapter 5

Rated: K

Word Count: 1599

Devil Wears Prada with Into The Woods: What happens when the Witch finds herself in the middle of a Miranda Priestly run through?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada or Into The Woods. I have just borrowed the characters as muses to have fun with.

I know it has been forever since I added to this story. I think I have rewritten this a million times. Well, not a million but enough. I hope you enjoy it. ; )

* * *

Miranda's eyes fluttered open as she called out for Andréa, her hand closed into a fist around a pile of cold, wet leaves. She groaned as she felt the hard lumpy ground she was lying on.

"Andrea?" Red raised her eyebrows at the group surrounding the strangely dressed woman. "Who do you think Andrea is?"

Jack frowned, "How should I know? Who cares who Andrea is? I want to know what the witch is doing back, and where did she get the strange clothes she has on?"

"And her hair! First it is stringy and grey, then a blue, now stark white!" Exclaimed Cinderella.

"She looks dead." Miranda heard a small voice exclaim.

Miranda's eyes blinked open, and staring down at her she saw a slim girl with long brown locks, another younger girl with her dark hair braided into pigtails, a young boy, and a chubby man holding a baby standing over her.

As Miranda looked around her…her eyes grew wide…what kind of trick was her mind playing on her now?

Trees laced a canopy over her head as she looked into the foreign eyes that hovered above her. She brushed off the damp leaves in her hands on the ground where she sat. What was this!? She was sitting in dirt! In her vintage Donna Karan! It will be ruined!

Miranda took in the scene around her. Trees, huge black trees were toppled around her, and people dressed in rags. They probably smelled just as bad. Miranda crinkled her nose.

Where was Andréa?

Miranda attempted to raise herself up on her arms, but as she did the strange world she was in began to spin in her head, and she laid back down.

The thin girl quickly knelt beside her, and helped her to a sitting position.

Miranda glared at the young woman, and then winched as a hand went to her temple.

"You're hurt. Here let me."

Cinderella took the edge of her skirt, and wiped at the blood that ran from the cut on Miranda's temple.

At the same time the girl noticed the clothing the older woman was wearing. So unusual, but so beautiful, and her shoes. "We need to get that wound cleaned up."

"Andréa. Where is Andréa?" Miranda was confused. Where was she, and how did she get here?

Cinderella sat back on her heels. "There is no Andrea here. Who is Andrea? What is your name, and where do you come from?"

"Andréa is my assistant. She was just here, beside me." Miranda looked around. "You do not know who I am? You do not know where you are? We are in New York. At Runway." Miranda hissed.

"There was not another woman with you when you appeared. I know where I am. We are not in…what was it you said? I have never heard of that place."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "You have never heard of New York? One of the biggest cities in America."

The young girl cleared her throat. "America?"

Miranda pushed herself up. "Oh for goodness sake. You expect me to believe you have never heard of America?"

The small group of people all shook their heads no.

The young woman looked at the others. "We need to take her back to the village with us. She has obviously smacked her head hard when she fell."

The infant began to cry, and as the man rocked it he sighed, "Another mouth to feed. I still do not know how I am going to feed the three of you."

The young boy knelt down beside Miranda, "Did you come from the giants, or did the witch send you to us?"

Miranda looked at the boy, and laid one of her best icy glares on him. He jump back from her feeling his skin burning from her stare. "You are the witch!"

Miranda rolled her eyes, the witch, what is it about the witch? She had been called many things in the past. Dragon Lady, Ice Queen, but never The Witch.

She tried to focus her eyes, and nearly passed out once again as she once again regarded the clothes the small group wore.

"Does not anyone know how to dress properly? How did I get here? Where am I?"

Cinderella looked at the woman confused. "I believe you smacked your head on the rock when you landed. Do you think you can stand?" She placed her hands on Miranda's arms in order to help her to her feet.

Miranda once again glared at the petite girl beside her. She blinked her eyes as she tried to figure out the child's accent. It was not from New York. Sounded British, but it held an old world charm to it.

As Miranda stood her legs wobbled, and felt like rubber. When she went to move her foot it was stuck. Cinderella bent down, and helped Miranda with her foot. Her shoe was stuck in the soft dirt. As Cinderella pulled the shoe lose, she smiled, and hummed. These shoes are…are beautiful. She ran her fingers down the long heel then looked up at Miranda. "How is it possible for you to walk on these?"

Miranda winced, she may not show it in the clothes she wears but the young girl had taste. Even Andréa would not have considered the Louboutin's in the young girls hands beautiful.

"You will not be able to walk back to town in these." Cinderella handed the shoe back to Miranda.

Miranda rolled her eyes, she still could not figure out where she was, how she got there, and if she was dreaming or not.

Cinderella motioned Red over. "Let us help you, it is a long ways back. We should get started."

Miranda glared at the small group, but nodded.

It was quiet on the walk to the tiny town, but Miranda was able to maneuver the obstacles from the destroyed forest quite well.

Once they got to the town's perimeter they all stopped, and sighed as they took in the destruction caused by the giant. Lucky for them the bakery was left standing, and the Baker ushered the eclectic group of people inside.

Miranda looked around she could not believe what she saw. People live in places like this? Where in the world was she? She felt like she was in the 18th century. Was she expected to live here? It was clean but my god. If she was dreaming she had better wake up soon!

"I demand to know what is happening! Andréa! Where is Andréa?"

Cinderella was very concerned, "You truly do not know where you are, or how you got here? This is the town of Windsor." Cinderella took hold of Miranda's arm, and led her over to the open window. "That is your…or I should say was your home before the giants destroyed everything."

Miranda pulled her arm away from the girl. Did no one tell her rule number two was 'do not touch Miranda'? Miranda looked to were the child was pointing. Her eyes instantly grew wide. "My house?" All of a sudden Miranda felt ill.

Cinderella seeing the white haired woman turn green pushed her closer to the window, just in time for Miranda to spill the entire contents of her stomach. Miranda's hand went to her forehead, and she began to massage her temple. She just wished the headache would go away.

Cinderella turned, "Hurry get her a chair, and water…a rag!"

Jack slid over a chair for Miranda to sit on, and Red found a rag, soaking in the bucket of water sitting next to the washing tub.

As Miranda sat, Cinderella placed the cool cloth over Miranda's forehead, and the back of her neck. "What do you remember about how you got here?" Cinderella questioned.

Miranda glared at the girl. "What do you think?"

Cinderella took a deep breath, "Well, the Witch disappeared, and when the dirt settled you were left."

"The Witch?"

Cinderella nodded.

Miranda thought back to the events in her office before she found herself in this…this despicable place. The Witch. "The Witch? She was dressed in blue, had blue hair. Her Daughter Serena, or is it Rapunzel? And Emily…"

Before Miranda could say anything further the Baker jumped in. "Emily? Rapunzel? My Wife? My Sister? You know them? You have seen them?" The Baker was in a state of shock.

Miranda quickly turned, then felt sorry she had as another wave of dizziness and nausea over took her, and she lowered her head into her hand once again rubbing at her temple. "Emily works for me, she is my assistant.."

"No, no my wife, Emily…was my wife, she died when the giant destroyed the forest." The Baker was still in a state of shock, as he cuddled his only son closer.

Miranda studied the man as recondition came to her.

Emily…married…the Witch…Serena/Rapunzel…whatever her name was…Serena and Emily's Husband siblings. Miranda looked around the small room…a large oven occupied the far wall. Tables with multiple baskets fill the front.

"You're the Baker. You have a sister…who was kidnapped."

"Yes I had a sister…Kidnapped? I do not know what that means. She was taken by The Witch when she was just a baby."

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. "There is no such thing as witches or giants. Do you all think I am stupid? I demand to know what is going on here." She did not know what was happening, or why she was experiencing it, but she was going to get to the bottom of it.


	6. Time Travel Chapter 6

Rated: K

Word Count: 1599

Devil Wears Prada with Into The Woods: What happens when the Witch finds herself in the middle of a Miranda Priestly run through? Is Miranda in a dream world or has she come down with a serious illness?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada or Into The Woods. I have just borrowed the characters as muses to have fun with.

* * *

Cinderella looked at the strange women in their presence, and she realized this person was not someone from their time.

Then she began to laugh. "If there is no such things as witches and giants how can you explain your manifestation into our world?"

Miranda looked at the young woman. How dare she laugh at Miranda, but Miranda had no idea how to answer the question. Miranda had no idea how to explain anything that was happening to her. Had she been stricken with a serious illness? The last thing she remembered was the run through, and the 'witch' appearing, or was it? Miranda could not distinguish between what was real, and what was fantasy. All she knew at this point was she missed Andréa almost as much as she missed her girls. She had only known the young woman for two days, but she pulled to Andréa like a magnet.

Lights flashed behind Miranda's eyes, and pain surged through her head once again. Moaning, she closed her eyes, trying to recover.

When Miranda opened her eyes the young boy was talking to the man.

"Jack…is your name Jack?"

The young man nodded not sure he wanted to talk to the strange woman in their presence.

Miranda gave one of her short unfeeling laughs. "I suppose you are the one who climbed the bean stalk to the giants."

The boy shrieked. "I knew you came from the witch!" He started to step back, fear in his eyes, and a black darkness fell over the house.

The young woman stared at Miranda. "How did you know what happened?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. She needed to wake up, get out of here, and get back to Runway…and Andréa. Andréa, what was it about the poorly dressed girl that had slipped under her skin? She did not even understand why she hired the girl who had no fashion sense, but she needed to be back with her…close to her.

The Baker finally spoke up. "You know my sister? You have seen her? The Witch said no one could find her. How…how did you see her?"

Miranda scrutinized the people standing in the room with her, and her eyes stopped on the young woman willing to help her. "Who are you?"

"Uhm…my name?"

Miranda smirked, why did all the smart ones seem to not be able to talk?

"It is Cinderella."

Miranda scoffed, "And I suppose you left your glass slipper on the castle steps, the prince found you, married you, and you lived happily ever after."

Cinderella's eyes widened, and her hand went to her mouth.

The man with the baby gasped. "How did you know she was the Princess?"

Miranda's eyes widened. This had to be Donatella's doing.

"It was a golden slipper, and not so happy." Cinderella quietly replied, she was also intrigued. This woman was very mysterious. Beautiful, smart, and mystifying.

Miranda arched an eyebrow, and focused on the young girl with her hair in pigtails, wearing the worse fur coat Miranda had ever seen. Miranda shook her head back and forth even her girls did not wear their hair that way anymore.

"How do you fit into this picture? You do not remind me of any fairytale I ever read to my girls."

Cinderella smiled, "You have children?"

Miranda nodded.

"Thank goodness." The Baker exclaimed. "None of us have ever cared for a baby before."

Miranda frowned, than coughed, "You do not expect me to be a wet nurse to…to it." She pointed to infant still cradled in the Baker's arms.

"Wet nurse?" Cinderella inquired.

"Yes, someone to nurse it. I have a feeling you do not have any bottles around."

"Bottles?"

Miranda closed her eyes again. It seemed to be the only way for her disappear from this other world. What was happening to her? Was she dreaming? Dead? Who was going to care for the twins? Then she began to cry. She would never see her girls again.

Cinderella became concerned. "There, there now. It will be all right. I am sure we can find a way to get you back to where you came from. We still have your magic beans. We were able to grab a few before they sprouted."

Miranda snickered, "Magic beans? You are serious? You want me to believe that magic beans will take me back to Runway? Back to my children?" Miranda thought to herself, 'and back to Andréa'.

"They took me up to the Giants, and they were important to the Witch. If you came from the Witch…"

Miranda stood up, and turned abruptly, "You all have lost your minds."

The girl with the pigtails marched up to Miranda. "Excuse me, but it seems you are being very rude to people who are trying to help you. If you know so much why do you not know where you are, or how to get back home? It seems to me the beans are your only hope."

"Red, that was very rude of you." The Baker chastised.

Miranda's eyes grew wide. "Red?"

"She use to wear a red cape with a hood. That is until we fed it to the cow."

"My beloved Grandmother made it for me."

Miranda began to laugh. "You fed a cape to a cow?"

The Baker blushed, "Yes, so my wife and I could have a baby."

Miranda pointed. "That baby? Your wife Emily?"

The Baker nodded.

Miranda knew it, they were all crazy, and she was stuck with them. What did the woman in blue do to her? She looked at the younger girl. "Red? Little Red Riding Hood. Are there any other fairytale characters here?"

The grouped just stared at her. The woman was still not making any sense. What were they going to do with her?


	7. Time Travel Chapter 7

Rated: K

Word Count: 2757

Devil Wears Prada with Into The Woods: What happens when the Witch finds herself in the middle of a Miranda Priestly run through? Is Miranda in a dream world or has she come down with a serious illness?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Devil Wears Prada or Into The Woods. I have just borrowed the characters as muses to have fun with.

* * *

Miranda flew her arms up in the air. Figuring she did not have much of a choice she addressed the young girl standing beside her. "Fine, were are the beans and where do you plan on planting them?"

Cinderella gathered all the beans from Red and Jack. She looked out the window, "I figure your garden would be the best place."

Miranda stared out the window. Garden? All she saw was a tangled mess of weeds, and broken tree limbs. She glared back at the young girl. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Cinderella jumped, turned, and almost ran out the door. Out in the garden she turned scanning the area looking for a spot. She did not have much of a choice as the destruction from the giant was extensive. There where no bare spots anywhere. She wandered the area outside the demolished house, and spotted some rocks laid out in a circle.

"That seems as good a spot as anywhere", came a low hiss behind her.

Cinderella jumped again. "I did not know you were behind me."

Miranda glared, "Yes, well I need to watch out for my wellbeing. Not many people I would trust with that. Not anyone, except…"

Miranda stopped short of saying the name.

"Except who?" Cinderella questioned. "Is it that Andrea girl you have asked about?"

Miranda eyed the young woman from her shoes to her face, and cringed.

"That is none of your business. Didn't anyone ever treat you manners? By the way what is a Princess doing in those clothes, and why are you with them?" Miranda motioned to the Bakers house.

Cinderella lowered her head, "It is a long story."

Miranda raised an eyebrow.

Cinderella quickly kneeled down, brushed away the top layer of soil from inside the circle, and let the beans fall from her hand. After replacing the soil she gently patted it down.

"Now we wait." Cinderella stood, and brushed her hands on the front of her dress.

Miranda cringed again. "We wait?"

Cinderella nodded, "They grow over night."

Miranda glared, "Overnight? What pray tell am I supposed to do until then?"

Cinderella shrugged, "Sleep?"

"Very amusing."

The two women walked back to the Bakers house. The odd group of people managed to find food, and arrange sleeping mats for everyone for the night. Miranda spent most of the night pacing inside the house, and looking out the window waiting for the beans to grow. Finally too tired to stay awake, or care about where she was sleeping Miranda laid down, and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning yellow rays fell over Miranda's eyes, and she slowly opened them. Confused, at first she did not remember where she was. All she heard was someone singing "…so don't be afraid to let them show, your true colors, true colors are beautiful like a rainbow…"

Than as she realized what had happened to her was not a dream she groaned. "I suppose next you will be singing 'Over the Rainbow."

Cinderella turned abruptly, "oh…uhm...you are awake…excuse me?" Cinderella was flustered, and confused. "We were just leaving. Don't do anything 'til we get back." Miranda watched as Cinderella holding the baby, Jack, and the Baker left the small cottage.

"There is coffee." Came a voice from the other side of the room.

Miranda looked up. 'Coffee, yes thank you.' She mumbled to herself. She stood up, and groaned as she realized the clothes she wore were ruined.

Red handed Miranda a cup of coffee as Miranda looked toward the door. "Where is everyone going?" Then Miranda took a sip of the coffee, and closed her eyes. "Mmmmm." Miranda could not help herself. It was some of the best coffee she had ever had.

Red smiled, "I make it the way my Grandmother did." Then she sat, and Miranda noticed the tears falling from her eyes.

What was she supposed to do with a crying child? Well, she was a Mother, and she had dried quite a few tears since the girls were born. Miranda sat down by the child, and wrapped her arm around Red's shoulders. "I take it your Grandmother has passed."

Red nodded, "I have not seen her since…since the Giant came through."

Miranda grimaced. 'The giants again.' Miranda rubbed her temple. This was the strangest dream she had ever had. Than Miranda shook her head. The beans! She patted Red on the shoulder. "We should check on the bean stalk."

Red sniffled, and wiped her eyes. Standing she followed the strange woman outside.

Once outside they looked up in the air, and saw nothing. Miranda walked over to where Cinderella had planted the beans, and all they saw was a very straggly looking weed.

"Grows over night?" Miranda hissed. 'Did all living things think it was funny to make her wait?'

Miranda reached down to pull the weed in hopes the beans would grow. As she touched the plant a spark shoot out from her finger, and emitted a halo glow around the tiny plant. Before Miranda knew it her feet were floating off the ground, and she heard Red gasp. When she looked around all she saw were the tops of the homes that were left unharmed by the giants. When she looked down she realized she was floating, no riding the bean stalk as it grew, and grew. Miranda grabbed the main stalk of the vine, and held on for dear life.

Red watched as the spark from Miranda's finger hit the weed, and all of a sudden it began to grow. One of the leaves slid underneath Miranda's shoes holding her up as it lifted her off the grown, and into the air. She did not know what to do except yell, "Hang on."

Once Miranda heard this her only thought was, 'Duh.' Yes even Miranda used those insignificant words, just no one ever heard her say them.

Miranda closed her eyes tight as heights unnerved her. She was use to her office on the top floor of the Elias-Clarke building, and it did not scare her like it did when she first moved into it. She even liked it. It calmed her to watch out over the skyline, and see the people and cars moving below her. But this, there was nothing preventing her from just falling to the hard ground below. It made her dizzy, and she was afraid she would faint.

Soon Miranda realized she had stopped moving, and she reluctantly opened her eyes. Before her was a massive house surrounded by beautiful plants. She was surrounded by clouds, and she wondered how she could walk around. Eventually she tentatively stepped out with one foot, and found the clouds to be solid ground.

Miranda was amazed by the plants that surrounded the house.

The scents invaded her nose, and swirled through her head. They were intoxicating. Never had she smell such beauty before. Although, there was a similarity to it, she just could not put her finger on it.

Her long delicate fingers marveled at the texture of the leaves, and flower petals. It felt better than mulberry silk. What she wouldn't do to be able to turn the petals into a gown, then she laughed. One petal was big enough to sew an entire gown for the next Gala.

She looked around, and found a pale lavender color that spoke to her, and much to her surprise a petal fell off into her hands.

Right next to it was a pure white one which also dropped a single petal into her arms.

She finally came up to the door of the medieval looking house, and was thankful it had been left open.

She walked inside, gasped, and closed her eyes.

Everything in the house, even the smell reminded her of her Grandmother's place.

Her Grandmother was the only person who supported Miranda in her dreams.

She taught Miranda how to sew, how to put those special little extras into a pattern that separated an exquisite piece from the Casual Corner, and other department stores cast offs.

Miranda missed her Grandmother, she never believed that time healed all wounds. All it did was make the loss that much bigger.

Through the tears in her eyes Miranda noted a cloak hanging on the seat of a chair. It was red, and had a hood. Reds?

Standing on her toes Miranda was just able to grab it with her fingertips.

The cloth it was made of had the feel of vucana wool, and Miranda inhaled deeply. It was exquisite. Vucana was very rare, and very expensive.

Miranda wondered how the young girls Grandmother came by it.

Miranda looked off to the left, and saw a door. It was opened just a crack but it was big enough for Miranda to walk through.

Inside Miranda spotted a sewing machine, and all around her bolts of cloth. Cloth that Miranda recognized, and some that puzzled her. Miranda scanned the bolts until her eyes landed on an iridescent gold bolt that shimmered in the sun light. She cautiously reached out her fingers and caressed it. Miranda was immediately left with a feeling of hope, longevity, and love. Miranda jumped as the bolt fell to the floor next to her. Miranda could not resist, and she wrapped herself in it.

Visions of a young, long dark haired beauty came to her. Miranda shook her head. She could not keep this up. She barely knew the girl.

Miranda looked around some more, and found huge pieces of paper and a pencil. She could not deny herself the chance. It was difficult but she managed the pencil, and began to sketch. She drew until her arms were cramping from hold the large object. Dropping it, she stood back, her eyes wandered over the pictures, and she smiled. It was perfect. God how she missed creating beautiful clothes.

Miranda blinked realizing it was dark out. She picked up the scrapes of paper that held her sketches, plus the three bundles of cloth she had acquired, and left the building. As she neared the bean stalk she stopped. Now, how was she going to get back down to the small village, and her group of fairy tale characters?

Miranda reached out, touched the vine, and was swept up into it. She found herself sinking down through the clouds, and back to the ground.

Once she had a solid footing Miranda made her way to the Bakers house. Standing at the door she did not know if she should just walk inside or knock. Playing by manners she knocked. She jumped when the door opened because Red flung herself at the Editor. "We thought you were gone forever. Jack tried to climb the bean stalk but he never got anywhere. It was like the vine sunk into the ground as he tried to scale up it."

Miranda was flabbergasted as she peeled the young girl off her. "I am not family who has gone missing for weeks. I have only been gone an afternoon."

Red, and the others just stared at Miranda.

"You have been gone for three days." Quipped Jack.

Just than Red saw the red cape in Miranda's arms.

"That is my cape. How did you get it?"

Miranda removed the exquisite item from her arm, and held it out to the young girl who had seem to adopt Miranda as a family member, a very close family member.

"I believe so. I found it in the giant's house." Miranda cringed at herself, now she was even talking about giants like they were real.

Red caressed the cloth as tears fell from her eyes.

"Were did your Grandmother get the cloth for it? If it is what I believe it is, it is very rare."

Red shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know. I just brought Gram's some cookies one day, and she pulled it out of a chest in her house. She said she made it especially for me the day I was born. She said it would always keep me warm." Red wrapped the cloak around her, and hugged it close.

Cinderella walked up to the older woman. She touched the material in Miranda's arms, and sighed. "This is heavenly."

At that time the paper scraps fell out of Miranda's arms, and Cinderella bent down to pick them up.

"Did you draw this?" Cinderella looked up at Miranda.

Miranda nodded.

"The Queen would pay handsomely for this gown made with the gold cloth. Maybe there is a wizard at the castle who could find a way to get you back to…your time."

Miranda coughed, "My time?"

Cinderella nodded, "It is obvious you do not belong here. I am sure the King and Queen do not know the Prince and I have split. It is so soon after the wedding, and with the destruction of the country their minds will be set on other matters. I can take you to them. The Queen maybe willing to trade for the gown."

Miranda fingered the amazing cloth in her hands. She had wanted it for Andréa, but what good would the gown do if she never saw the young girl again?

Miranda nodded, "I shall start on it tomorrow. I will need thread, needles, and scissors."

Red jumped, "I can get that for you." She ran into the tiny room that held the mats for the three females, and brought out the sack she carried with her. "Gram's gave me these the day she made my coat from the wolf's fur. She said I would need them soon." She handed them to Miranda. "You can use them."

Miranda unwrapped the soiled cloth Red handed to her, and found inside some of the finest dresser shears she had ever seen. Wrapped in another smaller cloth were needles of various sizes. The tips of the needles shined like diamonds.

Miranda looked at the girl, and smiled sweetly, "These will work nicely. I will need help in making this. Would you be willing?"

Red smiled brightly, "Oh yes, I would love to."

For the next three weeks Miranda and Red worked tirelessly day and night. Only taking small bathroom breaks, and time to eat. Most nights found Miranda working on her own as Red would fall asleep working at the latest task Miranda had given her. For Miranda as long as she had coffee she could live without sleep.

Thread was made from unweaving scraps of the iridescent cloth as Miranda could find nothing tender enough to use on the gentle material.

Miranda could not remember the last time she had produce one of her designs. It had been well before she accepted the position of Editor in Chief for Runway. She had always dreamed of being a designer, but when this offer came she could not turn it down. She had worked her way up the ladder starting out as a lowly assistant, working on her designs in her free time. Miranda laughed to herself. Free time was an oxymoron.

The day finally came that Miranda announced they were done, and with much encouragement from the two younger girls Miranda tried it on for them to see. When Miranda walked out of the tiny bedroom all four of the other adults gasped.

Red gushed, "Miranda you are a vision. It is hard to describe what you look like."

Cinderella smiled, "The Queen will give you anything your heart desires when she sees this."

Miranda ran her hands gown the front of the gown, and felt as if she was enclosed inside of a cloud. She felt as if she had no clothes on at all, and she smiled. For Miranda it was a day of hope. Hope to get her back home to the twins, and her Andréa.

For the Baker and Jack they were elated as now maybe Red, and the strange woman would be able to help with the chores to help pay for their room and food.

For Red she feared once again she was going to lose someone very close to her. She had bonded with Miranda while making the gown, and Red considered Miranda her hope for a better life. Once Miranda trades the gown for information on her way back to her home she will be gone, and Red will be left behind once again.

And for Cinderella it was scary. They would be going to the castle. She would have to acknowledge her in laws, and explain where she had been the last month.


End file.
